


It's Better With You

by DisturbingXDesires



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Stiles, Derek is Derek, I don't know what to put here tbh, M/M, meaning he is the best person in the world, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingXDesires/pseuds/DisturbingXDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know, maybe dying took a bigger toll on me than I realized." He sounds so emotionless and exhausted - so unlike Stiles. Derek hates it. He hates that Stiles is feeling like this, hates that Stiles is going through this.</p><p>OR </p><p>Stiles is a little depressed. Derek makes it a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I didn't plan on this. It's 3am and it kinda just happened. This was an unplanned fic. Anyway I hope it isn't too bad and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Derek is standing outside Stiles' window and he can smell the loneliness radiating off of the teen. His wolf is howling at him to go in there and comfort the human being he's come to care so much for.

He didn't know how it had started but he would come by the house to check on the boy every once in a while to make sure he was keeping out of trouble - because...well it's Stiles and that's reason enough.

Sometimes he would make his presence known to the boy, others like tonight he'd keep his distance and just listen to the thrumming of his heartbeat.

A couple weeks back was the first time it had happen - or more likely just the first time Derek had been there when it had. One second Stiles would be fine and the next Derek would be drowning in the sadness he could feel coming from the teenager.

The thing is Stiles always seems so happy and carefree (with the exception of when someone close to him was in danger). He's constantly laughing and wearing that goofy smile on his face and he seems so _fine_.

"I know you're there," Stiles' voice, quieter than Derek has ever heard it before, carries through the night air and Derek almost jumps out of his skin when the voice breaks through his thoughts.   
  
"The window is open." He doesn't say more than that and Derek figures it's a good enough invitation so he crawls into the boy's bedroom, like the creeper that he is.

Derek leans against the window frame once he's through it and looks at the silhouette of the boy hugging one of his pillows. He clears his throat, "How did you know?" Stiles doesn't answer so he feels like he has to clarify, even though it's pretty obvious what he talking about. "That I was out there, I mean?"

Stiles shrugs and pulls his pillow tighter to his chest, "I always know when you're out there, you know." His voice is still as small and quiet as it had been when he had invited Derek into his room. Hearing Stiles' voice like that makes Derek's stomach turn uncomfortably.

"It's not as bad whenever you're near." He shrugs again.

His words shatter something inside Derek. His heart simultaneously beats delighted at hearing his presence makes Stiles more comfortable and the implication that Stiles on occasion feels worse than the obvious pain/numbness he's experiences right now. Derek closes his eyes as he tries to push his own feelings aside.

Once he feels composed enough he moves to grab the back of the chair that is at Stiles' desk and pulls it close to the bed. He takes of his leather jacket and sits down with a audibly exhale. "What's going on with you, Stiles?"

"I don't know, maybe dying took a bigger toll on me than I realized." He sounds so emotionless and exhausted - so unlike Stiles. Derek hates it. He hates that Stiles is feeling like this, hates that Stiles is going through this.

What he hates the most though is the quickening of Stiles' breathing and the smell of salt filling the small space between them. Derek doesn't know what to do as the form that is Stiles starts to shake as he's crying, however when Stiles lets out a heart-rending sob he is moving before he even has time to think about what he is doing.

He crawls over Stiles, careful not to hurt the seemingly fragile teen, and as soon as he is lying behind him he envelops the shaking figure.

Stiles turns in his arms and buries his face in Derek's shirt. One of his arms wraps around Derek's waist gripping, pulling, squeezing, like it's the most important thing in the world.  Derek lifts his left hand to Stiles head and laces his fingers into Stiles hair, massaging his scalp as he lets Stiles get the well-needed cry out of his system.

Stiles cries himself to sleep, halfway on top of Derek, in a boneless heap of limbs. Derek keeps absent-mindedly running his hand through Stiles' hair. He does it for hours, listening to the combination of Stiles' calm heartbeat and his slow, almost silent breathing. It soothes him, being able to not only hear but also feel the peaceful state in which Stiles is currently in.

At the crack of dawn, Stiles' breathing changes and Derek knows that he has woken up, but neither of them move from the position they're in. Derek keeps lightly scratching at the bottom of Stiles' head.

They lie like that for 20 minutes. Then Stiles takes in a big breath and tightens his arm around Derek's waist.

"Thank you." He says quietly and then he groans at something and Derek's eyes flicker down towards his face. "And also im sorry for drooling on you."


End file.
